Fly Me to the Moon
by GoldiLocksHana
Summary: CxL one shot ... rather long one shot but still... their wedding day! hooray! haha, enjoy :


There's always been the question of when is the right age to get married.

The soon-to-be groom always thought never, unless he was _really_ pissed and happened to be in Vegas, and the soon-to-be bride always thought whenever she found her love.

It just so happened this bride met her groom when she was 16. And he was 25.

Sure it'd taken awhile for him to get his head around their relationship at first, but hell Chris wasn't like everyone else; and he never listened to rules. But there was a few he'd somehow managed to keep in their relationship; nothing "serious" happened until she was 18, and no-one found out until she was 18, then others would accept their relationship. Well, they'd _have_ to whether they secretly did or didn't. But Lindsay was different from all the other girls. She didn't fake being a ditz, she just generally was. But she had her moments where she was clever, and she generally tried to be. She honestly cared for people, and that was something Chris could admire. Him being the opposite, it made sense.

And Lindsay kept secrets. Most of the time. They could slip, but he'd placed enough bribes on her so she didn't. And after a year of "officially" dating (to the rest of the world anyway. It'd secretly been about 2 and a half years), they were getting married. Now _that_ was something Chris never saw himself being talked into. Hell, the scary thing was no-one _did_ talk him into it. He did.

Chef grunted something which Chris didn't listen to, and edited his tie once more. He'd chosen a silk pink tie, which completely clashed with Chris's red tie. Chris wasn't in the mood to get snappy about tie-colours though. Owen was wearing a plain black tie, so the three of them together looked like idiots in Chris's opinion, but it was okay, because all that mattered was the important fact; _he was getting married. _

Chef handed Chris a glass of some strong alcohol, or at least Chris hoped that's what it was.

"You're getting married Chris" Owen stated the obvious, tucking into last night's left over's from last night. The three of them had done extreme sports for the day with a few of Chris's celebrity friends, then had a spa night before watching their favourite moments from the past four seasons of Total Drama. Chris hadn't drunken much; unlike Owen and Chef. There was no way he'd ruin his looks and feel crap on his wedding day.  
"Well done Owen" Chris groaned in his annoyed voice.  
"What's up dude, aren't you happy?" Owen smiled, "you're marrying the kind, beautiful-"  
"Ok that's enough dude," Chris snapped. He _hated_ others dreaming of Lindsay, and judging by Owen's face – that was exactly what was happening. But he _did_ love them complimenting her, and how well he'd done of getting her. Though it'd been easy.  
"I'm just saying. She's pe-" Chris coughed, and Owen giggled again, eating even more left-over pizza, and Chef pulled a face.  
"Well, we best go now. Wouldn't want to disappoint all those watching" Chris winked, and smiled. He was looking forward to seeing Lindsay walk down the aisle... and then of course rushing her off to their honeymoon.

---

"Lindsay, you look _so_ pretty!" Beth smiled, clapping her hands.  
"Lindsay, hold still!" Bridgette whined, trying to fix her hair properly.  
"Oops! Sorry" Lindsay beamed, and turned her face again, trying to keep still.  
"I can't believe you asked us to be bridesmaids" Gwen looked down at the pink dress she'd been forced to wear.  
"Yeah-huh girl. I didn't even think you liked me that much" LeShawna said, and Izzy bounced around the room, still only in her underwear, laughing to herself.  
"Well, she did ask pretty much everyone she knew" Gwen pointed to Lindsay's sisters, her high-school friends, and themselves. Beth was holding up 5 different necklaces.

"Which one do you want? This one's mine, that one's Bridgette's-"  
"Geoff gave that to me" Bridgette sighed. The two were on a "break" currently. He'd let fame get to his head once again, and Bridgette couldn't stand it. She hadn't seen him in a while, so it was going to be interesting in a few more minutes.  
"Ohh that one then" Lindsay smiled, before Beth had the chance to introduce the rest.  
"Okay, so that's something new; urm the dress, something borrowed; the bracelet. Something old and something blue?" Beth asked, and Lindsay's sister Paula pinged at Beth a blue garter and winked.  
"That should do it!" Paula said and Lindsay giggled. Her sister was older than Lindsay, pretty clever but both were just as flirty and confident. However Lindsay was the prettiest sister. The middle sister was quieter and super clever.  
"Something Old?" Bridgette asked around and Gwen thought for a moment.  
"I have something!" Gwen smiled, and got out a silver hairclip from her bag. It had been her grandmothers, and it'd be perfect for Lindsay to borrow it. She didn't know quite why she was trusting Lindsay with something so special, but she knew Lindsay wouldn't let any harm come to it.  
"Ohmygosh Gwen, thankyou!" Lindsay beamed, and Bridgette tucked into Lindsay's hair.

Bridgette had used a lot of spray to tie the bride's hair into a high pony tail, curling the long blonde hair, and adding volume at the front. She'd placed a few silver butterfly clips into the curls and Beth sprayed a ton of glitter.

Bridgette carefully placed on the veil, and all stood back and smiled with approval. Lindsay looked stunning, not that they weren't expecting her not to – she always did.

Lindsay's dress was fitted and curved a little by her feet to hide her shoes. It was a white dress, and at the back tied up with laces similar to a corset. Chris was going to go crazy when he saw her Lindsay thought, blushing a little at remembering previous times between the couple.

"I still can't believe you're marrying Chris" Paula said, jealous of her younger sister. Bridgette nodded; she'd pictured her getting back and marrying Tyler – not Chris. Bridgette suddenly felt sorry for Tyler, remembering how much he loves Lindsay. Ah well, she was sure Tyler would find someone else. Like Gwen and Courtney had. Courtney was now dating Trent, and Gwen had finally admitting her feelings for one of her weird Goth friends.  
"Girl, I can't believe _Chris_ is getting married" LeShawna said.  
"But their _soo_ cute" Beth said, placing her hands together like a Disney Princess.  
"Let's get this show on the road!" Izzy screamed, leaving the hotel room. Somewhere in the process of finishing up Lindsay, Izzy had got ready, and _someone_ had pulled back her hair.

---

Chris tapped his foot, waiting impatiently for his bride.

"Why isn't she here yet?" he turned to Chef, who sighed.  
"The bride's meant to be late Chris" Chef rolled his eyes. The groom and his two groomsmen were standing under the arch of white roses. There was a soft sea breeze, and about 200 guests occupying the quiet beach.

"I. Don't. Care. I want her _here_. _Now_" Chris told Chef, and Chef just stood there like normal.

Suddenly, Izzy came running down the long red fabric, and stood the opposite side of Owen, and Trent started to strum his guitar. They'd decided having the new-rock star play would suit the Hawaiian beach better than any other music. It was playing Chris's favourite song and he was singing along in his head. _I stand against the wall, waiting for you to ask me to dance; my heart is in your hands..._

"_Finally_" Chris muttered, and then some of Lindsay's stupid high school "friends" gracefully walked down, winking to some guys Chris's side of the audience/guests. Then came Gwen and LeShawna, and Chris suddenly regretted not listening so closely to Lindsay when she was going on about who would be her bridesmaids. Then came down Lindsay's sisters, the slightly shorter one winking at him, then to Chef. Chris stole a look at Chef who was blushing and winking back. Chris laughed to himself, then looked up to see Lindsay's _true_ and _closest_ friends walking towards him; Beth and Bridgette.

That's when he smiled.

Slowly, Lindsay was walking down the aisle, and smiling at him. He couldn't take his eyes of her, and he knew that he was doing the right thing. Told him this a few years ago and he wouldn't have believed you even if you paid him a million bucks. Heck, told him he'd fall in love with a 16 year old, and he'd had sworn they were crazy. But fate likes to play funny tricks like he liked to torture them back then. Even the love of his life, though he'd meet up with her afterwards and double-check she was okay. But not always. Only Lindsay, Chef and his mommy saw that side of Chris.

Lindsay didn't take her eyes off him, nor did he take his eyes of her.

"You look beautiful" he whispered as she got to the front, and Lindsay smiled and blushed. Dispute all the things she'd done; she'd always have the girlish innocence about her. And now she was officially all his. He chuckled to himself a little at that one.  
"You look handsome too Chris" she smiled, and Chris did too, though he secretly preferred it when she called him Chip or Kyle.  
"Of course I do" he winked, and then they both turned giggling to the Vicar.

Both of them entered their dream world while the Vicar droned on with the boring bits. Lindsay was worrying she'd mess up her lines, so was trying to listen very carefully, though she kept stealing glances at Chris, thinking he looked so hot today. Chris was wishing this bit would hurry up so they could start the partying already. That was one step closer to their honeymoon... oh god, he couldn't think about that while a Vicar is addressing him.

They both repeated their lines, and everyone was impressed at how mature Lindsay sounded. Chris could hear and Lindsay could see Chef and Owen clinging onto one another crying. Bridgette and Beth both stood there crying too, only Bridgette's tears were small and subtle in comparison to Beth's wails. Gwen could feel a small tear about to leak, but sniffed to try and remain cool.

Lindsay had big, bald watery eyes as she said her I Do's, looking happily into Chris's trying to see how he was feeling past his smug face, when he suddenly grabbed her and pushed her backwards into a passionate kiss. The guests cheered, and Chris stood himself and his wife up properly, and both quickly edited some loose hairs to perfection again.

"I'm Mrs. McLean now" Lindsay smiled, and Chris winked at her.  
"How lucky are you?" Chris asked, "Better than winning a million dollars" he told her smiling.  
"Better than anything!" Lindsay breathlessly told him, and Chris closed his eyes and pulled his adorable cocky face while holding out a hand.  
"Right you are me lady" he told her, and the two lead the guests to the venue for drinks and sighing of papers.

---

After having their photos taken, cutting the cake and Lindsay shoving it in Chris's mouth – to which he practically chocked on (much to everyone's happiness), eating the 8 coursed meal (Owen's favourite part) and the toasts (To which Chef and Beth shared a passionate speech for the newlyweds) it was time for the couple's first dance.

Chris stood up and offered a hand out to his wife, who took it while smiling the biggest smile he thought he'd ever seen on her face yet, and led her onto the dance floor. The lights got turned off by the faithful Billy, who'd been their wedding planner, and the only lights were that from the DJ booth, which Chef was occupying with Harold and the thousands of cameras flashing.

They'd both agreed on one song;

_Fly me to the moon  
Let me sing among those stars_

Chris started to sing and Lindsay giggled at how bad he sounded. She lightly patted his arm, and he smiled, now deliberately sounded bad.

_Let me see what spring is like  
On jupiter and mars  
In other words, hold my hand_

Chris twirled his bride around and then held her closer than before.

_In other words, baby kiss me  
Fill my heart with song  
Let me sing for ever more  
You are all I long for_

"I love you Chip" she whispered.

_All I worship and adore  
In other words,  
please be true  
In other words,_

"I love you" Chris whispered along to the music.

Then Harold's voice came over the microphone.

"Aww check out the happy couple. Now for Harold's wicked DJ skillz!"  
"SHUT UP" Duncan's voice shouted from somewhere in the crowd. Suddenly some rave music started to play, and most of the happy couples friends ran onto the dance floor and started to dance. Chris shrugged and him and Lindsay joined in.

After that song, Chef played a classic Britney Spears, and started to sing along, shaking his thing up in the DJ booth. Chris placed his head in his hand, then went off to go find his mommy.

"Mom?" he asked, and there sat the old women on one table. Lindsay was still dancing on the floor, so Chris saw this as a good time to go speak with his parents and Lindsay's parents.  
"She's a hot young thing" he dad sniggered and winked at Chris.  
"Eck Dad!" Chris pulled a face. He felt bad about the age gap, but it was just _so_ wrong about his Dad liking her.  
"I'm glad you finally settled down," his mum said, "I just wasn't expecting the wedding to happen a year after you starting dating"  
"Yeh, what happened to the advice I gave you about playing the field son?" his dad asked, and Lindsay's parents watched quietly.  
"I met the _One_" Chris said, pulling an annoyed face.  
"She's just too young to get married" Lindsay's mother said.  
"We married in Vegas as soon as we hit 18," Chris's dad explained, picking up the scotch and swirling the glass a little, "oh, if only I could take that back-"  
"We'd be waiting 2 years to get married. We met when we were 16" Chris's mother smiled.  
"I was young. And stupid. Now I'm going to dance with that hot one over there" Chris's dad pointed to Bridgette who was dancing with Cody, and what looked like arguing with begging Geoff about something. Chris watched his dad leaved, and then took his seat.

"I'm sorry about that" Chris honestly said, and his in-laws looked at him quietly. They loved Chris for many reasons. One beginning Lindsay loved him, the second being he was Rich and the third being he cared about her. Lindsay's mother sighed, and patted her husband's hands.  
"We've been together since I was 17, and he was 26" Lindsay's mom explained, "I spotted him when I was 11 as he was my brother's coach"  
"She was determined I'd be hers. Though I didn't approve at first" Chris thought that sounded all too familiar.  
"But eventually I worked harder and got him to notice me until he couldn't resist. We didn't get married until quite some years later though" Lindsay's mom smiled in memory.  
"We had Paula a little after our first hook-up"  
"Oh Grandchildren!" Chris's mom suddenly picked up, and turned to look at her not-so-happy-son now, "I want lots of them"  
"Yes mother," he groaned. Maybe. When he was like 30. Oh god. 30. That's old. Chris made another face, then looked out into the dancing crowd, where Tyler was now dancing with Lindsay.

WHAT? Hadn't Chris told her _not_ to invite him?

Chris stood up.

"Excuse me a moment" he called, and left to walk to Lindsay and Tyler. Lindsay was giggling as Tyler twirled her around a little too fast. Chris shook his head at Tyler's clumsy dancing. He wasn't very good on his feet, at _all. _

"Excuse me?" Chris coughed, and Tyler instantly broke away from Lindsay. Lindsay's eyes suddenly changed and somehow smiled as she looked up at Chris. Chris took her into his arms, and danced with her as Chef's favourite _Oh Mandy_ started to play. _What the hell Chef?_ He thought, and Lindsay's smile faded into an upset face.  
"What's wrong Chip?" she asked, staring at Chris's frown.  
"Nothing" he scowled. Then it hit Lindsay, and her upset face turning into a teasing pout.  
"You're not jealous are you?"  
"No. Maybe... ok, YES!" Chris said, and Lindsay giggled.  
"Silly Chip. I married _you._ I love _you_. I'm the bride! I'm meant to dance with everyone. And ohmygosh Harold is just the most embarrassing danc-" Chris smiled to himself. She was right. For a rare moment. Then he narrowed his eyes and irrupted her.  
"But you invited Tyler without me letting you" he said, and Lindsay thought for a moment. Then she came up with something Paula would have been proud off.  
"Why do you care so much?" she asked.  
"Your _mine_ not _his_"  
"Well, duh!" she held up the finger with the diamond ring on it, "I invited him because I invited everyone from Total Drama!"  
"Even Heather and Courtney?" Chris looked around, but only for a second, he didn't want to waste any of his time not looking at Lindsay.  
"Yes," Lindsay pulled a face.  
"Plus Tyson is a nice friend of mine" she smiled, and Chris nodded. He didn't have a reason to worry.  
"I'm sorry," he said. Lindsay looked shocked in the rare moment, and then Chris leaned in to whisper in her ear, "I'll make it up to you tonight" and Lindsay could have sworn she heard a little animal growl.

---

"Okay, Okay Guys!" Lindsay waved her bouquet, and Chris sat in the limo wishing she'd hurry up already. Lindsay closed her eyes to throw it, and threw it to Chris, who gave her a deadpan look.

"No Lindsay, you're meant to throw it _behind _you" Chris scowled.  
"Oh yea!" She smiled, and Lindsay closed her eyes and threw the bouquet backwards, where a group of Amazon-tribe looking girls and women waiting to grab the flowers. Some girls wanted it more than the rest, and were determined to fight for it; mainly Beth, LeShawna, Paula, Heather and Courtney. While everyone took it out on everyone else, Bridgette snuck up and caught the flowers, while LeShawna was too busy pushing Heather and Courtney. Bridgette looked down at the flowers and saw Geoff wink at her, she couldn't help but giggle then realised she'd given her feelings away. Damm it.

"Now can we go?" Chris demanded. Lindsay giggled and hoped into the limo. Lindsay leaned out the window to wave back to all her friends and family. She'd see them all soon anyway, if Chris could win his way for a fifth season. Chris held her hand and she knew that whether she did the fifth season or not; at least she had Chris. All the time now.

"Where are we going?" Lindsay asked, then realising she'd never planned the honeymoon further then what underwear she'd need.  
"Oh, I know a _perfect_ place," Chris smiled, "where we first became official"

Lindsay thought about it.

"Playa Des Losers?" she pulled a face, and Chris laughed.  
"The whole thing. Ours for a weekend. Not that I doubt we'll make it further then the bedroom-"


End file.
